Paige Hart
"Believe it, we live as we dream!" ::::::::::::: Ghost River by Nightwish Paige Hart is a District 5 tribute by Kate. Do not use this tribute without said user's permission. Paige Hart Full Name: Paige Ashton Hart Age: 18 District: 5, 11, 0 Gender: Female Personality: Paige is a sweet individual, and loves helping others. She's very adventurous too, wanting to go everywhere she can see and supports all forms of exploration. She wants to leave a footprint on every island she can see. Paige is the parallel opposite of her brother, Zachary Hart, positive and determined. She has a soft spot for helpless, weaker tributes who were reaped into the games and will try to protect them from all harm. She's modest, and knows she's beautiful, but doesn't let it get to her. She knows everybody is beautiful. She's bubbly and giggly, smiling more than half of the time. Her glass isn't just half full, it's an ocean. Despite her being an exact opposite of Zachary, she loves him and will protect him as best as she can. If an ally is dying, she will sing to them during their pain. Appearance: Paige is a very beautiful girl inside and out. She has beautiful pale blue eyes, the only thing she shares with her brother. She has a pale complexion, and normally only wears a bit of lipgloss. She doesn't care to alter her appearance. Being an outdoorsy girl, her blonde hair is usually in two messy fishtail braids that have flowers weaved into them. She doesn't care about her clothes either, but she likes to wear flowing dresses and light colors. Weapons: Despite wanting to stray away from the use of weaponry, she prefers to use bows, because of her precision with them. She also uses a blowgun. These are usually simple, and can be used in a matter of seconds. Lastly, she learns how to use a dagger '''to fight in close range. '''Strengths: Paige is a fantastic negotiator, and can get out of risky situations with different alliances by coming to some sort of a truce. She's also a great swimmer, from saving people from being drowned by her brother. Lastly, she's extremely accurate when shooting weapons of any kinds. Weaknesses: Paige's biggest weakness is her brother. She'd give her life for him in a blink of an eye, and would even surrender herself to the Careers to be tortured and held hostage. She's also not the best at combat, not being that strong. Lastly, Paige isn't the smartest when it comes to strategy, and might just rush into a battle without thinking. Fears: Paige is afraid of darkness. She won't feel comfortable at night, and, even though her brother will be protecting her, she won't feel safe enough to sleep. Alliance: Paige wants to ally with anybody who wants to ally with her. She's also unknowingly truced with her brother, who will watch over her the whole time. Token: She wishes to bring her white bracelet into the arena. Backstory: (Will be redone later, it's really short) Eighteen years ago, a young couple got married, and a year later they had a little girl. She had her father's blue eyes and mother's blonde hair. Together they lived until there was a shooter at their office. They were both killed in defending others, but there were no survivors. She moved into a children's home, where she hated living but it was better than nothing. She met a boy there, which she had a romantic connection with. His name at the time was Zachary Harkness. Again, bad luck followed her and there was a pair of shooters that came to the house. Luckily, the two were able to escape with food and other miscellaneous items. They found some kind of a forest area, where they decided to set up their home. Paige liked it because of the many things she could do and explore in. Zach liked it because of the many creatures he could kill. They both really enjoyed it, until Zach brought back a guy. Both of them, being bisexual, were happy. The boy though, had a stronger connection to Paige. Paige loved both of them, and honestly would have much rather have a friendly relationship with both of them. Instead, the boy raped and abused Paige each night in a cave far away. One day, Zach discovered the boy beating her and dragged him to the river. "DON'T HURT PAIGE!" he screamed, drowning him. "Zach, please!" she pleaded, trying to drag him back up. The boy's body became lifeless and floated to the top. "I'm just trying to protect you, Paige!" he explained. She sighed. While she hated being beaten and tortured each night, she hated watching people die. She leaned against a tree and cried. "Hey," Zach said. "You're okay. I just want to protect you." "I don't want anybody to die!" she yelled. "You could've just scared him off of something. I've been bullied, you know. I'm fine." Zachary widened his eyes. "You'd been bullied?" "Yeah," she sighed, a tear falling down her face. "I don't know why," she shrugged. Zach tracked down all of the bullies and drowned them, as Paige tried to save them and failed each time. "They weren't doing anything wrong!" she screamed. "Why do you kill everyone?!" she yelled, tears falling down her face. "They wanted you to die! I'm trying to protect you! They're going to hell for what they did!" "No, they're heavenward! They didn't do anything wrong!" The two still lived together, but didn't like each other as much. Paige explored the nearby mountains, caves, and valleys, while Zach drowned more people just for fun. This year at the Reapings, Paige was reaped. Lots of people cried or at least felt bad for her, since she was sweet to everybody before she went missing. Zach volunteered, and they went into the games as Paige and Zachary Hart, instead of Zachary Harkness and Paige Barton. Inspiration Paige was inspired by Ghost River by Nightwish for a number of reasons. Paige is like a maternal figure to some of the younger tributes, and seems like one of the voices in the song. She loves exploring, and helps people die peacefully. Trivia *She was Cupcake's second finished tribute. *Her backstory will be redone and be more detailed. Category:Cupcake's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:District 11 Category:District 0 Category:18 year olds